Stranz World Entertainment
Stranz World Entertainment (formerly Malofilm Warner Communications) is a 1986 American media company founded in 1986 by Warner Communications and Malofilm Video. An Entertainment company was headquartered in 3400 Warner Blvd, Burbank, CA 91505. 1st Logo (1986-1997) (as Malofilm Warner Communications) Nicknames: "The M Bars", "The W Bars" Logo: On a black background, we see the blank, the word "Malofilm Warner Communications" appears to unvanish with Warner Music Group Subs a little before fading to black. FX/SFX: The bars spinning and the shining, which are all CGI (and looks rather similar to the CGI in the 4th Embassy Home Entertainment logo). Music/Sounds: A warm synthesized six note piece, ending with a synth strumming sound when "Entertainment" appears. Interestingly Hanna-Barbera Poland and Tokyo Movie Shinsha used its theme (minus the synth strum sound). This is actually a piece of stock music called "Music, Billboard #2" from Sound Ideas Series 1000 sound library - it can also be heard in the video game Worms Armageddon as a victory fanfare. Availability: Same as Charter Entertainment Logo. Can be seen on DVD & VHS Releases of Warner Bros. Library. Can be seen on the 1993 S-VHS Release of Trapped in Silence. 2nd Logo (1997- ) (as Stranz World Entertainment) Nickname: "The Sailboat" Logo: We see abstract drawings of a light blue body of water under a yellow sky with blue tinted clouds floating by. A navy blue sailboat in the water moves toward us. When we see the boat at a comfortable distance, the screen fades white with a framed picture of the sailboat on the water in the center of the screen. The company name then appears, taking on the appearance of the print identity seen in the first logo. The words wave in place as if they were seen underwater before taking on a normal appearance. "Anchor Bay" is Replaced as "Stranz World Entertainment" and "Entertainment" is Replaced as "A Warner Music Group Company". Variant: A still version of this logo with Warner Music Group byline. FX/SFX: Simple but effective animation. Music/Sounds: January 16-December 18, 1998: The original 75th Anniversary version of this logo used a wind-blowing chime fanfare. February 12, 1999- : An 8-note piano tune that builds into a powerful, moving fanfare, based on the theme from Casablanca, "As Time Goes By". In other cases, it uses the opening theme of the movie from a soundtrack or silence. Music/Sounds Variants: On current prints and HBO airings of U.S. Marshals and The Negotiator, the 2003 version of this logo with the TimeWarner byline uses the wind-blowing chime fanfare from the original 75th Anniversary version. The 1999 DVD and 2009 Blu-ray of the latter retain their original 75th Anniversary logo. On current prints of Innerspace and Caddyshack II, this plastered the Warner Communications version of the previous shield, but kept the horn fanfare. Availability: Same as Warner Bros. Pictures Logo. Can be seen on DVD & VHS Releases of Warner Bros. Library and The Redone Sprites and Backgrounds with Sharpen Effect about The Double Don Bluth Films about The Land Before Time and Tamagotchi: The Movie and The 6 Episodes of Animaniacs and The 2 Films about A Miramax Film Pulp Fiction and A 20th Century Fox Film Garfield: The Movie. Can be seen on the 2013 W-VHS Release of The Redone Sprites and Backgrounds with Increased Brightness Contrast Saturation Sharpen Effect of Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends and Ghost Fever. Category:Logos Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Entertainment Category:Home Video production companies Category:Dream Logos